Milagro Man
Summary Milagro Man is an automatic Stand which appears in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part VIII: Jojolion. ''According to its current host, Zaihei Nigatake, it originally came into existence when an arms dealer lost millions in a lawsuit, went mad, murdered his entire family and set his mansion on fire, with a scorched currency note being the only thing left intact. The curse due to this heinous act caused the appearance and perpetuation of the Stand. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''Unknown' Name: Milagro Man Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VIII: Jojolion) Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown (The arms dealer appears to be dressed in 90s clothing) Classification: Automatic Bound Stand Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Curse Manipulation, Summoning and Creation of money, Transformation (Can convert the notes from one legal tender to another), Teleportation (Can teleport accumulated money directly to its user), Possession (Can possess any random person and make him/her its user as long as the conditions are fulfilled) Attack Potency: Unknown (It doesn't attack directly, but lets the curse eventually kill its user) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown (Is not a physical-focused Stand) Striking Strength: Unknown (Is not a physical-focused Stand) Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown, likely Infinite (Due to being an automatic Stand) Range: Extended Melee Range (Its effects have been seen up to this extent) Standard Equipment: Currency notes. Intelligence: Mindless (As an automatic Stand, it can only carry out its function) Weaknesses: The curse and the Stand can be easily passed to other people in theory, but is hard to do in practice. The Stand has no other means of attacking other than summoning currency notes. As a natural consequence of Milagro Man being an Open Secret, it can be easy to gain intel on the nature of the ability Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Monetary Manipulation:' The basic ability of Milagro Man is to create and duplicate money, with the legal tender changing depending on which country the note is currently in. The money seemingly can appear out of thin air, or from the damaged sections of existing notes. While its bills are very dissimilar and indistinguishable from real money, they all share the common feature of having their serial numbers end with the sequence "13R". Anyone afflicted by the curse will continue to obtain money at unsustainable rates, until they are literally buried in cash and die from asphyxiation or getting crushed under the weight of the money. Attempts to spend the money will fail, and it will be immediately returned with even more money added to it, and as such, those inflicted with the curse have a very real chance of starving since they cannot buy food. Attempts to destroy the money has even more disastrous consequences, as it dramatically increases the rate at which money appears. *'Curse Transferance and Possession:' The curse and Stand of Milagro Man can be easily transferred via touch of the money alone. *'Open Secret:' The curse of the Milagro Man is surprisingly well-known by the world community, who immediately recognise the "13R" present on the note. They will refuse to accept the money (and hence the curse), if offered. Hence, while passing of the curse is easy in theory, it is nigh-impossible to naturally make random people accept the money, needing trickery in order to do so. Others Notable Victories: Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Thunder McQueen's Profile Announcer (Battle for Dream Island) Announcer’s Profile (Announcer started off with $100 worth of Milagro Man) Notable Losses: Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Iron Man's Profile (Iron Man started with 20$ of Milagro Man's money) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users